Kratos vs Creepypastas
Intro Kratos faces the monsters of Creepypasta! will Kratos slaughter the pastas,or will he burn in the nightmareish realm of the monsters? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBBBXXXXX!!!!! Fight Kratos had escaped from his fate,he was supposed to die,but he escaped,he went in a new realm... A realm with the sky red,with red rain. Kratos wondered what kind of realm was this,until he saw a black figure with red glowing eyes looking at him. "Aaaah,KRATOS,The god slayer..." The black figure said. Kratos looked at the figure,he didn't know who it was,but he clearly did not like this situation already. "Welcome to MY WORLD!." The black figure disappeared,and Slenderman and his proxies,and Laughing Jack,The rake,SCP-682,SCP-096,B.O.B,and Sonic.EXE appeared. "Let's see how you get past my minions,Kratos!" Kratos prepared himself,preparing the blades of exile. HEEEERRREEEE WEEEE GOOOOO!!!! The proxies charged at Kratos,who swinged his blades at them,they got sliced in half,decapitated,and got their limbs cut off in seconds,but then Laughing Jack comes from behind Kratos and swings an hammer at him,hitting him in the back of the head,Kratos sent a few meters forward,Kratos turns around,and sees Laughing Jack for a split second before he teleports. Laughing Jack then attempts to slash at Kratos' back but Kratos turns around and stabs Jack's hand with it,the hand bleeding black blood,Kratos then throws his other blade at Laughing Jack's chest,then throwing him to the ground. Laughing Jack gets up,smiling. Kratos charges at Laughing Jack but SCP-682 charges at him,having a few seconds to react,Kratos swings his blades of exile at SCP-682's back,them stabbing and pulling Kratos towards 682's back,Kratos then equips the Nemean Cestus and starts punching 682 in the skull repeatedly,682 roaring as he loses his balance after one final strike,Kratos then jumps in front of 682 and with one punch breaks his jaw. Laughing Jack pulls out nails and throws them at Kratos,who dodge them with ease,Kratos proceeds to then switch to the blades of exile and when he gets close swings one of them at Laughing Jack's neck,but Jack teleported. Laughing Jack teleports behind him and is ready to stab him but Kratos screams in rage as he puts away the blades of exile and grabs Laughing Jack's hands,before twisting them and ripping them off,black blood all going over Kratos' face,Kratos then kicks Laughing Jack on the ground,and gets on top of him,then with the Nemean Cestus he starts pummeling him constantly,until 682 completely regenerates and attempts to devour Kratos but with the nemean cestus he keeps 682's jaws open and then with one punch breaks some of 682's teeth,he then jumps out of 682's mouth and runs at his face,punching him constantly and then punching his eye,making it explode,682 bleeding as he roars in pain. Kratos then switches to the blades of exile as he jumps off 682 and in the air swings his blades at 682's nostrils,the blades stabbing into them as 682 roars more in pain,Kratos pulls himself forward as he kicks with brute force 682,making lose his balance again,Kratos in the air still with the blades stabbed in 682 rips open his stomach,and then he lands on the ground,682 bleeding and incapacitated for now. Kratos looked at 682 for a moment,before The rake lunges at him,pinning him to the ground,The rake slashes at his chest multiple times,but Kratos proceeds to grab its head and slams it on the ground,The rake slashes Kratos' arm multiple times just doing a bit of scratches,Kratos pulls out one of the blades of exile and attempts to stab it in The Rake's skull but then he is attacked by B.O.B who using his sharp toenails slashes at Kratos' back,doing surprisingly a large cut,Kratos yells in pain as he throws the rake at B.O.B. Kratos gets up and Laughing Jack still bleeding and with his face pummeled look at him,smiling. Kratos charges at Laughing Jack who turns in a black cloud and covers Kratos,and then when Laughing Jack lunges at him ready to bite his face off Kratos stabs his mouth with one of his blades of exile,then twisting Laughing Jack's jaws,he then rips open Laughing Jack's neck,and then throws him on the ground,black blood all over Kratos. Kratos look at B.O.B and The Rake who lunge at him but Kratos proceeds to swing his blades at their stomach,the blades piercing through,Rake and B.O.B screaming in pain as they are then thrown to the ground. Kratos then proceeds to grab The Rake and then stabs his blade deep into his skull,making it bleed alot and then splitting his skull open,Kratos feels his leg getting attacked,Kratos irritated slams The Rake's deceased body against B.O.B multiple times,B.O.B screeching until he's finally dead,B.O.B having all of his bones broken and bleeding everywhere,Kratos drops the rake's corpse. SCP-096 runs at Kratos,who equips the Nemean Cestus and punches him in the stomach,sending him flying,but 096 gets up immediately and runs at him,Kratos punches him multiple times,but SCP-096 gets on top of the Nemean Cestus and pins Kratos to the ground,SCP-096 screaming as he attempts to mutilate his face,Kratos moving his head to avoid the attacks. Kratos proceeds with brute strenght to get 096 off,and then he punches him,sending him flying in the air,096 landing in 682,who's still incapacitated,'s stomach. Kratos then looks at Slenderman who swings his tentacles at him,but Kratos swings the blades of exile at the tentacles,cutting them off immediately,Kratos then runs at Slenderman who teleports,Kratos looks at Slenderman,causing Kratos' mind to hurt,Slenderman then slams his tentacles against Kratos,sending him to the ground,Kratos gets up slowly but Slenderman slams his tentacle against Kratos' back. as Slenderman is about to slam his tentacle against Kratos again,Kratos grabs Slenderman's tentacle and swings it towards the ground,sending Slenderman to the ground too,but he teleports almost immediately. Kratos then notices 096 coming for him,Kratos pulls out the claws of hades and stabs them in 096's shoulders,096's screaming soul being stolen by Kratos as 096's corpse falls to the ground. Kratos is then sent flying by a tentacle,Kratos switches to the blades of exile and sees 682 having regenerated growing wings as it comes for him,Kratos proceeds to swing the blades of exile at 682's wings,then swinging himself around and ripping them off,making 682 fall,the thing is,Kratos falls too. Kratos and 682 fall to the ground,Kratos slowly getting up but then 682 attempts to step on him,Kratos grabs 682's foot and throws it away. Kratos gets his distance away from 682,and equips the bow of apollo,shooting flaming arrows at 682,who is set on fire,he roars in pain as he charges at Kratos. Kratos rolls out of the way and shoots more arrows at 682,682's skin starting to melt. Kratos then senses Slenderman behind him and puts away his bow quickly,and then grabs Slenderman's tentacle and swings it against the others,sending them flying,then Kratos pins Slenderman to the ground and stabs his blades deep down in Slenderman's chest,ripping it apart and then stabbing his blade deep in Slenderman's skull,then pulling it out,Slenderman's corpse bleeding. Kratos gets up as he notices Sonic.EXE "Hello,Do you want to play with me?" Sonic.EXE says,smiling. Kratos screams in rage as he runs at Sonic.EXE,but Sonic.exe teleports behind him. "You're too slow!" EXE taunted. EXE teleports in front of Kratos but Kratos grabs him by the neck and slams him on the ground multiple times,he then attempts to stab EXE in the stomach who teleports. EXE laughs as he then punches Kratos,piercing through his stomach making an hole,Kratos coughing blood. "Game over." Sonic.exe says,as he starts pulling out Kratos' organs.... but then Kratos pulls out the head of Helios,blinding Sonic.EXE,Kratos then kicks Sonic.EXE away,and holds his wound. Kratos screams in rage as the rage of sparta is activated,he switches to the blade of olympus and runs at Sonic.EXE,who smiles and teleports behind Kratos,kicking him towards the ground,but Kratos lands safely,Sonic.EXE lunges at Kratos,but Kratos stabs Sonic.EXE right deep in the stomach,then he swings it up,splitting EXE's whole body in two,EXE's blood going everywhere. Kratos then calms down as he looks then at 682. Kratos proceeds to swing his blades at 682,who bites them and proceeds to swing Kratos towards the ground,682 charges at him about to crush him,but Kratos rolls out of the way and stabs 682's side,doing a large slash on it. Kratos then pulls out the blade of olympus and jumps and lands on 682's back,he then stabs it deep,deep in 682's back as he roars in pain,682 proceeds to get Kratos off him and then hits him with his tail,sending him flying. 682 grabs Kratos and slams him on the ground multiple times,he then throws him to the ground,Kratos bleeding from his wound that EXE gave to him,and having some bruises and some cuts from being slammed on the ground. 682 prepares to then step on Kratos... Kratos thinks of all his sins... His eyes glow blue as he then screams as with brute force he slams 682 on the ground. He then gets on 682's tail and rips it off,he then gets on 682's skull and starts slamming the tail against it multiple times,then with one final strike... BOOM! 682's skull is completely crushed,Kratos proceeding to throw the tail away and gets off 682's corpse. Kratos breaths heavily as he's back to normal. He then walks away,ready to see what this realm has to offer,and if he has to slaughter anything of it. Results The winner is: Kratos! Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights